In general, a television is a media system which receives a media signal from outside through a cable or a satellite, displays a video signal on a screen, outputs the sound by speakers and directs users to watch video screen while they are listening the sound at the same time.
As for nowadays, a screen that displays the video is highly developed and enlarged in size such as LCD. The screen technology has continuously developed and improved as if we are watching real live. Along with this video display, sound output system has been multi-channeled so that by installing multiple external front and back speakers, the user can enjoy the surround sound system around him or her.
However, external speakers are connected to a television by wires. Since the wire is visible, it degrades indoor interior, sound quality, and brings installation issues. Also for a headset, due to enlarged screen display, the connection cable can be very long to use and even if the headset is used, it is limited for only one person and not suitable for more than one person.
Also for the television, it needs to be installed with multiple connectors as extra for outputting to external speakers, and it is limited in design and complicated in installation. Therefore, it brings limitation for customers to listen great quality of surround sound.
Moreover once installation is done through cable between the television and external speakers, if we want to exchange with new speakers or another television, we need to pull back all the old installation and cable connected to equipments again. This can cause bothersome whenever we would like to have new indoor interior.
Furthermore, for example in a conference room, an extra system is required to provide cabled headsets to all the attendants. This will cause inconvenience connections along with lots of power loss.
Even if it is wirelessly connected, the system configuration and installation is complicated because and there is possibility that only a remote controller or external speaker works. As for the headset, there is also a problem that an extra wireless sending/receiving system are required and there is possibility which creates a perplexed system design.